1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a selector device for feeding an object such as a substrate to a processing station.
The device of the invention finds a particular application in vacuum deposition installations for producing thin optical, electronic or opto-electronic films for surface treatment of optical fibers and associated components such as transmitters, receivers, amplifiers, connections and switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present to process substrates in a vacuum enclosure the enclosure is provided with an airlock connected to pump means and the substrates are transferred from the airlock to the processing area within the enclosure and vice versa by means of a transfer rod. Such installations are extremely complex, large in size and not especially compatible with equipment for optically inspecting the substrates, making them particularly costly. Also, the substrate processing times are particularly long, given the various types of deposit that may be applied.
One object of the invention is to propose a selector device of relatively simple construction which can significantly increase the throughput of objects to be processed, especially if the processes are different.